


Alternate Ending Season 1

by 1000lux



Category: Please Like Me (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/pseuds/1000lux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They title says it all. I just watched the final episode yesterday and I couldn't help myself. How could they!!! They can't just break up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Ending Season 1

 

Someone picks up after the third ring.

"Josh?"

"Oh, you're still there? I thought - maybe Tom would answer."

"What's wrong?"

"Everything's fine - Just, my mum took some pills - and Baileys and - No, she's fine. - I just thought maybe - Tom could   
come by."

~~~

Geoffrey arrives ten minutes later. Together they drag/carry his mom to her bedroom. When he comes down to get her   
a glass of water and a bucket, Geoffrey's already cleaned the kitchen. 

"That's really - You didn't have to -"

"It's alright."

The rest of the night they spend sitting beside his mom's bed making sure she hasn't stopped breathing. When he tells   
Geoffrey he can go, (Not because he wants him to, but it would be the polite thing to do, wouldn't it?) he tells him that   
he's used to doing stuff like that. His father of course.

~~~ 

"You're right, I am sad. And needy. And we don't really have anything in common. - But - You gave me a cuckoo-clock.   
And I think - that's something like a solid foundation for a relationship."

"No, it's not." Geoffrey says, but laughs anyway. 

"I didn't get why you liked me in the first place." Josh continues. "But I think you still do, because I was a complete dick  
and you still came to my aunties funeral and ate horrible sandwiches, which you really didn't have to do. So I'm going to   
take advantage of it now. You like me and despite me currently being sad and needy, can we please - please try it again?"

~~~

Rose wakes up to find two boys lying on a mattress beside her bed, both with dark circles under their eyes. Suddenly a   
strange sound is going off. It sounds like a crossbreed between a cuckoo and a robot.  
Geoffrey looks apologetically at her, then turns to Josh.

"I thought I'd bring it, because, you're not really living at Tom's anymore."

Josh just leans forward and kisses him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave something! Whatever! (ノ^_^)ノヾ(･ω･*)ﾉ(ノ‥)ノヾ(*´∇`)ﾉ


End file.
